Piccolo
Summary Piccolo (ピッコロ・ジュニア) is the Namekian reincarnation and final child of King Piccolo as well as the final villain in the Dragon Ball series, and a protagonist in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT. A wise, expert strategist who was originally a ruthless enemy of Goku, Piccolo later becomes a permanent member of the Z Fighters during Dragon Ball Z, specifically when he forms a close bond with Goku's son Gohan after training him in preparation for the impending arrival of the Saiyans and other future threats. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 6-C | Low 5-B '''| '''Low 4-C | High 4-C | Likely at least High 4-C | Likely 4-B Name: Piccolo Jr./Ma Jr. Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Genderless Age: 27 during the Universe 6 Saga (Spent 1 year in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Alien/Namekian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, expert in Martial Arts, Flight, Ki manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Has extremely good hearing and can sense ki), Regeneration (Mid), Size Manipulation, can extend his arms to great lengths, Duplication Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (His Hyper Explosive Demon Wave razed a small continent) | Small Planet level '''(Capable of one shotting the Moon and making it explode) | '''Small Star level (superior to second form Frieza) | Large Star level (Equal to Android 17) | Likely at least Large Star level | Likely Solar System level (Almost comparable to Frost, who in turn was almost comparable to SSJ Goku. For reference, base Goku and Vegeta were shown as stronger than SS3 Gotenks) Speed: High Hypersonic (His ki blasts are this fast, and he kept up with Goku, who could dodge and outspeed them) | Sub-Relativistic+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | Relativistic in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Could keep up with Frieza's second form) | FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class EJ+ (can trade blows with Goku) | Class XJ | Class XGJ (stronger than second form Frieza) | Class XTJ | Likely At Least Class XTJ | Likely Class XPJ Durability: At least Large Island level (survived Goku's Super Kamehameha) | Small Planet level | Small Star level+ (could take blasts from Third Form Frieza) | Large Star level | Likely at least Large Star level (regeneration makes him difficult to kill) | Likely Solar System level Stamina: Extremely High (Can rip off damaged limbs and regenerate them) Range: Multiple Kilometers | Planetary | At least Planetary Standard Equipment: Weighted clothing Intelligence: Piccolo has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. He is also a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Also, Piccolo has all knowledge possessed by Kami. Weaknesses: Piccolo can't survive in the vacuum of space, he can get weaker if low on Ki, and can die if his head is destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Giant Form' (Also known as Super Namek): Piccolo can grow much larger than his size, increasing his strength and speed greatly. *'Hyper Explosive Demon Wave:' An attack where Piccolo creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. *'Light Grenade:' A very powerful blast shot from one hand. *'Masenko:' A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. *'Special Beam Cannon (Makankosappo):' One of Piccolo's most powerful, but time consuming when it attacks, which drills through nearly everything and every being. *'Scatter Shot' (Also know as Hellzone Grenade in the Budokai Games): Multiple ki bolts surrounding the opponent, and simultaneously smashing into the target at the user's command. **'Hellzone Grenade:' A variation of Scatter Shot. Multiple energy spheres are fired to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. *'Kuchikarakikōha:' A powerful beam shot from the mouth. *'Shock Wave:' An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. Also called Exploding Wave. *'Zanzoken:' An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an afterimage behind. *'Afterimage Technique:' An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. Piccolo sends out and image of himself to confuse his enemy. Key: 23rd Budokai Saga | Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Universe 6 Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Tornado of Terror (One-Punch Man) Tornado of Terror's profile (Speed Equalized; 22nd Budokai Piccolo; No BFR) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teachers Category:Namekians Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Size-Shifters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Elasticity Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Magic Users